1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rolling shutters for building openings, and more particularly to means for securing the shutters closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolling shutters have been known for many years. The need for locking such shutters in the closed condition has long been recognized. Devices for this purpose include bolt action bars in the bottom slat, pin locks manually inserted through a wall into a hole in the bottom slat, hinge locks, pin locks disposed between slats, sliding latches, or an offset slat. One or more of these approaches is shown in some of the following United States and foreign patents noted in the course of a preliminary search:
United States Patents Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,019,084 Miller Oct. 29, 1935 2,921,628 Alvarez Jan. 19, 1960 3,302,692 Grau Feb. 7, 1967 3,819,217 Savino June 25, 1974 ______________________________________
German Patents Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 134,505 Kimmich Sept, 20, 1902 354,717 Markgraf June 14, 1922 1,938,390 Kuhn Feb. 11, 1971 ______________________________________
Some of the shortcomings of the prior art locks include, for the bolt action locks, access from the inside, difficulty or impossibility of use where window screens are employed, and inability to use them where fixed windows are employed. As to the pin locks, the pins are typically loose, small, and are susceptible to bending and/or loss.
There has remained a need for a simple, reliable, inexpensive means for locking rolling shutters, and which is independent of the presence or absence of window screens, and whether or not the opening has a fixed or movable window therein, and which is as readily useful for door openings as for window openings. The present invention is directed toward meeting the need.